Many people have the desire for curled or styled hair. Most people manually style their hair with devices such as curling irons and flat irons, which takes some knowledge of hair styling in order to produce desirable hair styles. Automatic hair styling devices are available, but some can be difficult to use and can result in hair tangling and imperfectly curled or styled hair.
The present invention overcomes the limitation of the prior art by providing an automatic hair styling device designed to produce consistent curls and styles without extensive knowledge or effort from the user with reduced likelihood of tangling.